Inferno Angels Double Dash
by KhaosOmega
Summary: When the All Cup Tour announces a twelve team setup, a mysterious duo called the Inferno Angels show up. Will Peach and Daisy manage to win? Who are the Inferno Angels? And why does Peach think she's heard the name before? From Peach's POV. Other references included. Rated T for blood and asterisked swearing
1. Chapter 1: Luigi Circuit

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Mario belongs to Nintendo. The "You Gotta Be Bleeping Me" line belongs to Ken Harrelson. I own the "There Goes the Fourth Wall" sign. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1: Luigi Circuit**

I thought they were never gonna get those team setups out. Basically the ten Double Dash teams were kept intact, with two new teams entered. One team was called Storm Rush, with Mona, as Wario identified her, and Rosalina as the team members. What we were unsure of was the two members of the other new team, the Inferno Angels. The team name sounded familiar, but i couldn't place a name to it. Plus, both team members were wearing full cloaks to hide their identities.

"Peach, don't get too carried away with the plot before you - OW!" Daisy was saying to me before a sign appeared out of nowhere hitting her in the face. I looked at the sign.

"There goes the fourth wall." it said. Anyway, as Daisy was saying before that sign randomly popped up, i'm Peach. The Double Dash Racing League was hosting a new, tewlve team All Cup Tour, meaning twelve pairs of two would race all sixteen circuits presented. These All Cup Tour race events always started at Luigi Circuit and ended at Rainbow Road, with the other fourteen tracks thrown in with a different random order each time. I hoped the tracks that were randomly chosen for which spot in the lineup didn't start with my least favorite ones. The last All Cup Tour held started with me and Daisy, my partner for this one, not even in the grid as Team Ultra beat us at the last second. Mario and Luigi, known together as the Super Mario Bros. (i know that for sure as they gained that name by rescuing me from Bowser long ago) won that run with a perfect score, and were ready to defend the title. But something told me the Inferno Angels would give everyone a run for their money.

Everyone lined up in the grid for the first race, Luigi Circuit. The Inferno Angels won the pole for the opening race. This race was the only one in the All Cup Tour with qualifying rounds, as every subsequent race would have the starting lineup set by the previous round's finish results. Luigi said that this reminded him of F-Zero, but with a different setup. In F-Zero races the better you finish in a race the further back you start the next one. Mario Kart set the lineups as finish result equals starting spot for the next race. Well, the grid was three rows of four, and with Bowser's large, spiky shell blocking our view of the Inferno Angels (Bowser and his youngest kid, Bowser Jr., were starting fifth while me and Daisy were ninth) we couldn't get any accurate info on them. Lakitu then flew in, with a set of lights on his fishing pole, and we were off three seconds later. The front four teams (the Inferno Angels, Mario Bros., Wario Bros., and Storm Rush teams) took off with Double Dash starts, the jet from Mario's Red Fire kart not helping us with our engine as one of us overcharged it for a dud start. Team Ultra and the Mushrooms both evaded their jets quickly enough, and Team Troopa was fortunate to be far enough right to miss the jets altogether.

"Oh, you gotta be BLEEPING me!" Daisy had yelled after we couldn't refire the engine the first try. By the time we managed to get it started again Bowser threw his team's Signature Item at the Mario Bros., missing them but hitting us en route, wrecking the right rear tire.

"First the engine and now this. I sure hope this doesn't get any worse." i said. That's when the fuel cell exploded from a Team Ultra-thrown Fireball hitting it. King Boo and Petey Piranha, known as Team Ultra, didn't have a personal Signature Item, but could use anyone else's. The Fireballs thrown were red, the only color they could access for it. Fireballs, the Signature Item of the Mario Bros., and Team Dino's Signature Item, an Egg, were the only items whose coloration differed depending on who got the item, and the only ones where Team Ultra only had one coloration accessible.

"Aw, man, Peach, you did it again." Daisy complained after the explosion. Before we could even begin the first lap, we were out of the opening race. I could see what Daisy was complaining about: Every time i hope things don't get any worse that the current situation, things turn that direction almost immediately after i get done saying it. The explosion of the fuel cell forced us to the pit lane where we could only watch a complete blowout win by the Inferno Angels. The Mario Bros. took second, and the Storm Rush team managed to pass Wario and Waluigi at the last second for third. Once everyone was in the paddock for the next race the track location popped up on the screen.

"You REALLY gotta be BLEEPING me!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bowser's Castle

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Mario belongs to Nintendo. The "You gotta be bleeping me" line belongs to Ken Harrelson. Please support the official release.

**Chapter Two: Bowser's Castle**

Bowser's Castle. I couldn't believe it. My least favorite track of them all with so many ways to be eliminated. Just my luck; round two of sixteen was the worst track in my book. Before the racers entered the grid me and Daisy were still in our garage removing some of the jewelry we had worn in the first race. There was a good reason to that, as i still remembered the last time we raced here. During that last run i floored the brakes hoping not to get squished by a Thwomp threatening to drop on us. Good news was that we fell short of him. Bad news was that with how abruptly we stopped, my crown flew off and was destroyed as the Thwomp came down on it. I didn't want that to happen again.

Anyway, after the Lakitu Countdown Sequence we were off. The new kart's engine survived the dud start this time as we were the farthest team right, wide of the Wario Bros. Double Dash flame jet. Crossing the finish line to begin the race (something the chain of events wouldn't let us do at Luigi Circuit) we were off, a few seconds behind the Mushrooms, who were running eleventh. I hate dud starts. Then we approached the first set of Thwomps. There was a fork in the track we had to choose, so we went to the right side. Unfortunately for us, the Thwomp who destroyed my crown the last time me and Daisy raced here was conveniently (for the Thwomp) placed right where we were gunning for, dropping on the front of the Kart without warning to knock us out of the race on the first lap. The front end of the Kart was crushed completely, and with no engine we were done.

"Seriously, you just have to be BLEEPING me!" I yelled once the shock of what transpired set in. This was only the second race and we STILL had yet to complete one lap. Things just kept going against us. Forced to return to the pits we could only sit and watch as everyone finished exactly where they started, resulting in another Inferno Angels victory.

The points after two races were:

**The Inferno Angels: 30**

**The Mario Bros.: 24**

**Storm Rush: 20**

**The Wario Bros.: 16**

**Team Troopa: 14**

**Team Bowser: 12**

**The Babies: 10**

**Team Ultra: 8**

**Team Dino: 6**

**The Monkeys: 4**

**The Mushrooms: 2**

**Team Peach: 0**

Once everyone made it back to the paddock we recieved the location of the third race. This race would be at my SECOND LEAST FAVORITE of the random selections: Sherbet Land.

"YOU GOTTA BE BLEEPING ME BIG TIME! Who's the one who set the track lineup so far? The first two random tracks were my two least favorite tracks of those under the random order juristiction that the All Cup Tour provides. They better not continue with the Peach increasing favoritism lineup after this one." I was furious. I had to find who was setting up the track order before things got too far out of my control. And just WHO were the Inferno Angels?


	3. Chapter 3: Sherbet Land

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Mario Kart: Double Dash belongs to Nintendo. The "You gotta be bleeping me" line belongs to Ken Harrelson. Please support the official release.

**Chapter Three: Sherbet Land**

Look, i know Sherbet Land is mostly a snow-and-ice course, but since when does one team get buried in a snowdrift caused by the rest of the competition? That's what happened to me and Daisy when the race started, coupled by another dud start.

Before the race started, me and Daisy were in our garage, looking at our third kart in as many All Cup Tour races. First Team Bowser wrecks our right rear tire at Luigi Circuit just as we finally get the engine refired, followed up by a Fireball from Team Ultra before we can recover from the previous item to knock us out. Then we get knocked out of round two by a Thwomp who just so happens to be the same one that destroyed my crown the last time i raced there at Bowser's Castle. Seriously, were things just going to continue getting worse for us. Well, Daisy switched into a more suitable outfit for this race due to the cold weather around the track (which i can understand, as she wears wrist-length gloves and a short-sleeved yellow dress most of the time) and we proceeded to enter the grid for the race.

Once the Lakitu Countdown Sequence ended the other eleven teams all took off with Rocket Starts, the front four with the Double Dash variety. Again one of us overcharged the engine, but this time everyone taking off as fast as they did left us snowbound. The kart was two-thirds buried in the cold white stuff. Then i thought of something to mess up the competition while helping us escape the snow.

"Hey, Daisy, maybe we can throw some of this snow at the other teams like items. Mess up their rhythm on the track. It'll help us escape the snowdrift we got stuck in as well."

"Gee, Peach, i dunno." was all i got in reply. i simply shrugged and readied the first projectile. That's when the Inferno Angels, already out to a bit of a lead, approached. The first snowball was flying at them through the air as i had fired away.

Not even close. They had much more speed than i originally thought entering the snowball zone. My second projectile, aimed at the Mario Bros., was negated by a Fireball Mario was holding. I refrained from firing projectile number three at the Storm Rush team as Rosalina was currently driving, so i fired at the Wario Bros. as they approached two seconds later. I saw Waluigi, in the thrower's spot at the time, casually toss something our way. Daisy bailed almost immediately once he did so.

"Daisy, what are you doing? I'm trying to get us out of -" I never got to finish my statement to Daisy for bailing as my words were cut off by an explosion that sent me flying. Unfortunately, i missed the snow, instead crashing through thin ice into freezing water. After getting fished out by Lakitu, who just happened to be in the area as the Mushrooms had been knocked into the freezing water by another team, i looked at where the kart had been. All that was left was a pile of smoldering debris, with what looked like a small legged explosive nearby. Now i knew why Daisy had bailed; she had seen Waluigi toss his team's Signature Item our way and bailed to avoid getting caught in the explosion when the Bob-Omb squarely hit the kart's fuel cell. Three races in and STILL not one single lap completed. Also, everyone again finished where they started as the Mushrooms fell back into eleventh after getting knocked into freezing water.

The points three races into the All Cup Tour:

**The Inferno Angels: 45**

**The Mario Bros.: 36**

**Storm Rush: 30**

**The Wario Bros.: 24**

**Team Troopa: 21**

**Team Bowser: 18**

**The Babies: 15**

**Team Ultra: 12**

**Team Dino: 9**

**The Monkeys: 6**

**The Mushrooms: 3**

**Team Peach: 0**

After the race everyone regrouped in the garage area to get themselves warm again. Things were clearly going against me and Daisy, as everyone else had completed nine laps out of nine while me and Daisy had yet to complete one thanks to the competition.

"Oh i hope we don't get Dino Dino Jungle next." I said out loud. Dino Dino Jungle was my third least favorite of the All Cup Tour's random selections. Apparantly whoever was selecting the order of the random tracks heard me and picked the next circuit.

"REALLY? AGAIN? YOU REALLY GOTTA BE BLEEPING ME THREE TIMES OVER!" Seriously, who does this track selector guy think he is, some sort of comedian? A guy who likes getting on my nerves? If you guessed the latter, you're probably right. He had chosen Dino Dino Jungle for round four. "ALRIGHT, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT THIS TIME!"

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME, PEACH! We gotta catch the bus to the next track." Daisy's words stopped me in my tracks. As a result, i quickly turned around and raced to where the bus was parked waiting for the competitors to take them to the next track. It was long gone by the time we got there.

"AW, COME ON! Things better not go any further downhill for us." I said as i pulled out my cellphone. I turned the device on, only for it to explode in my face as freezing water had gotten into its circuits.

"NOW YOU REALLY GOTTA BE BLEEPING ME! Now Waluigi owes me a new cellphone after that Bob-Omb attack."

"Uh, Peach, you're the one who left it in your pocket when you got thrown into the water." Daisy said, trying to get me to calm down. A red-shelled Lakitu came near us, so i took out my frustrations on the poor Koopa-like creature, punching him so hard on the nose he flew away against his will... _and without his cloud._ I jumped on it, ready to go.

"C'mon, Daisy, we can use this to reach the next track." I said. Daisy shook her head, not wanting to get on, so i grabbed her wrist and pulled her on with all the strength i could muster. '_I really need to work out more. That one pull took all the strength i could manage. Darn Bowser and all those times he kidnapped me._' i thought. We managed to get there. Unfortunately, the cloud diasppeared beneath us and we fell down to earth. Daisy managed to catch a vine on her way down and rode it to a safe landing. Me, i wasn't as lucky, hitting the giant dinosaur squarely on the eye feet-first. It didn't help the matter as i had my high heels on at the time, so the dinosaur quickly threw me off, landing hard on the ground. Then i got punched full force in the face by Bowser, clearly ticked off for how i obtained my method of reaching the track having missed the bus. The pain of the hit was so much i spent the next twenty minutes crying.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Man, things keep going from bad to worse for Peach. How much longer will this trend keep up for the princess? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**

**Khaos**


	4. Chapter 4: Dino Dino Jungle

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Mario Kart: Double Dash belongs to Nintendo. Ken "The Hawk" Harrelson owns the "You gotta be bleeping me" line. The plot and the Inferno Angels are of my design, and belong to me. Please support the official release.

**Chapter Four: Dino Dino Jungle**

What was with the guy selecting the lineup for the All Cup Tour's random selections? It's like he has a grudge against me or something. I mean, seriously, every random track so far has been my least favorites in increasing favoritism order. This better not continue all the way until Rainbow Road.

Well, anyway, this round didn't start out good for me... and that was BEFORE the race even started. One of the officials hauled me into a room near the garage where i told the guy about Waluigi owing me a new cellphone for throwing the explosive that led to freezing water getting into its circuits. Course, he retorts by saying i'm the one at fault for not bailing prior to the explosion that knocked us out of round three and for keeping it in my pocket the entire time. He then says that for punching a defenseless Lakitu on the nose and stealing his cloud i would be forced to walk to each of the remaining circuit entry points for the rest of the All Cup Tour.

"YOU GOTTA BE BLEEPING ME! Bowser punched me full force in the face for that! That punch hurt so much i was crying for twenty minutes." I yelled at the guy.

"Now that you mention Bowser making you cry, i don't think he did a good enough job in my book. I'll give him two more chances to really get to ya prior to round five. And to really do a number, it'll be when he does those moves when you find out what he chose to do." Well, once he said that i'd have a slight outfit change before this race started i was a little optimistic, thinking i'd be able to improve my stamina a little. Turns out the changes he had planned for me was a lengthening of my dress to keep it ground-length as my heels were switched for a higher-heeled pair. The heels he gave me were forest green, five and a half inches in the heel with a one inch platform to slightly counter the height. I had started the sixteen-race tournament with my usual three-inch heels, however my dress was lengthened FOUR inches instead of two and a half to counter the new heels.

Anyway, this race didn't start out well. We managed to avoid another dud start this time only because i had forgotten to turn the engine on prior to the usual Lakitu Countdown Sequence. Once i got the engine running (and i don't mean literally running away) we were off. Things only went from bad to worse still as the giant dino, furious for me practically kicking him in the eye, stomped full force onto the front of the kart to knock us out of the race, and then fully destroyed it for insurance. Making matters even worse was the fact everyone AGAIN finished exactly where they started, though the Monkeys had to pass the Mushrooms at the last second to make sure it happened that way.

After four races the points stood like this:

**The Inferno Angels: 60**

**The Mario Bros.: 48**

**Storm Rush: 40**

**The Wario Bros.: 32**

**Team Troopa: 28**

**Team Bowser: 24**

**The Babies: 20**

**Team Ultra: 16**

**Team Dino: 12**

**The Monkeys: 8**

**The Mushrooms: 4**

**Team Peach: 0**

Oh, boy. Things weren't looking all that well for me and Daisy. Everyone was in the paddock waiting for the announcement of round five's race location.

'_I hope it isn't Dry Dry Desert. That would make my four least favorite random tracks, with how much i like the circuit increasing, in the first four random track races._' This time i said that hope in my head, as i figured if the guy selecting which random track is which round, he won't know which one i don't want next. Then the announcement came: Dry Dry Desert was round five.

"Uh oh. We're gonna have a hard time dealing with the heat there, IA1." One of the Inferno Angels was heard saying to her teammate.

"Don't forget, IA2, we're both pyrokinetics, we might be able to absorb enough of the heat to make it harmless to us." IA1 replied. Why did their voices sound familiar? Perhaps the voices were related to who i thought the Inferno Angels were. My reaction to the track selection then took that particular moment to burst out.

"YOU GOTTA BE BLEEPING ME REALLY BIG! IS THIS GUY PSYCHIC? HOW DID HE KNOW I DIDN'T WANT THAT TRACK NEXT?" i yelled at the discovery of round five's location. One League official then said the remaining ten random tracks would all be decided after the next race. I wasn't sure if i could even make it to the next track, being forced to walk there in these higher heels i got stuck with. Everyone else got there in fifteen minutes thanks to the air-conditioned bus. It took me six times as long as i had to get used to these higher heels first. Once i got there i saw a dirty grin on Bowser's face standing in front of the entrance point. He took me aside, charging up a mysterious red sphere in his hands. After i saw it reach a dangerous size i instinctively pulled a random Toad out of thin air as a shield. There was no sound of his technique being launched. I ended up finding out why he never fired then the hard way, getting drilled in the chest by the move once i put my shield down. Dazed slightly, i chanced a glance at my dress. Most of its front side was covered in a red stain.

'_Darn it. He held up when i deployed that shield, launching his Zelkorix move once my guard was down. What is he, some kind of strategist?_' Of course, he just HAD to wait until i dropped my guard to let me have it. Moments later one of his hands had me pinned against a wall and he proceeded to create a large gash dangerously close to my right eye using one of the claws on his free hand. Then, with a bleeding face and a ruined dress, i finally entered the paddock for round five.


	5. Chapter 5: Dry Dry Desert

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. While i own the plot and the Inferno Angels (so far), Mario Kart: Double Dash belongs to Nintendo. The "You Gotta Be Bleeping Me" line belongs to its creator, Ken "The Hawk" Harrelson. Please support the official release.

**Chapter Five: Dry Dry Desert**

Let's just say i was seeing a lot of red. My feet hurt really badly thanks to the new, higher heels i got stuck with, i was bleeding badly thanks to Bowser using one of his claws to cut open a large gash under my right eye, and there was a big Zelkorix stain on my recently lengthened dress. What was worse was that i had to compete in all twelve remaining All Cup Tour races without anyone, not even my own partner, helping me out in any way. To me, that just didn't seem fair.

So far, concerning who the Inferno Angels were, all i knew right now was that they were pyrokinetic females. That, and the fact they were currently in the points lead with a perfect 60 points so far after four races. How much longer they would keep up their streak of finishing first i didn't know, but i hoped it wouldn't go on until the end of the All Cup Tour. Plus, i was tired of failing to complete a single lap so far because of enemy items fire or being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, this time it was a dud start that took us out of the race, of all things. Darn that heat.

Everyone was in the grid, waiting for the next race to start. The order of which the last ten remaining random tracks would be run would be determined after this race. Lakitu, as he always did for the Mario Kart races, approached the grid with his signature starting lights on his fishing pole. With that, the Lakitu Countdown Sequence was on. Somehow the combination of a dud start and the intense heat of the race track caused the front of my team's kart to explode on us once the lights went green.

"You gotta be BLEEPING me! How long will this continue? They BETTER not put the remaining tracks in a certain order, and i'm NOT identifying that order. Make it harder for that guy to guess what that lineup is."

"Uh, Peach, you said it after the last race that whoever's setting up the track order was potentially Psychic. If he really is, he might read your mind and figure it out."

"I hope not."

Now out of our fifth straight race before completing one lap each time, we were forced to return to the pits. Daisy was allowed to enter the air-conditioned garage, while i was forced to watch the race in the intense heat. They did allow me, though, to record who finished where for points purposes. Once i was ready, the teams barreled for the start-finish line.

"So their perfect stretch continues." I said as the Inferno Angels won again, pushing their score to a maximum 75 after five races. Next was the Mario Bros., going up to 60 points - right where the Inferno Angels were entering this race. Following them was Storm Rush, reaching 50. Wario and Waluigi took fourth, followed by Team Troopa.

"Oh, boy. The other six teams better not finish exactly where they started again as well." That hope quickly went down the drain as Bowser and his youngest kid took sixth, followed by the younger versions of the Mario Bros., then Team Ultra, Team Yoshi, the Monkeys, and finally the Mushrooms.

"NOW YOU REALLY GOTTA BE FLIPPIN' BLEEPING ME! AGAIN? HOW MUCH LONGER WILL THIS KEEP HAPPENING?" Man, these guys seemed to like getting on my nerves, which were already stretched to breaking point with everything that's happened so far in this All Cup Tour.

Once i was finally allowed into the garage, everyone else was already there. The Mario Bros. and Waluigi were a little sweaty from the heat due to their long sleeves (Wario's were short, so he was immune partially) and i'm not sure if the Inferno Angels had managed to absorb enough heat for a reasonable level. Then i noticed Waluigi holding a Bob-Omb, having been unable to find a target during the stretch leading up to the finish once he obtained it. He never knew i had managed to swipe the darn thing just in case so i can mess up someone else's race. That's when the guy who would announce which remaining random track earned which spot appeared.

"Okay everyone, round six will be at Wario Colloseum." That meant five in a row.

"Round seven will be at DK Mountain." Six straight.

"Round eight will be at Mushroom City." Seven.

"Round nine will be at Mushroom Bridge." Eight.

"The tenth race will be at Yoshi Circuit." Nine. Five more. I hope they're not in the order he's been going with so far.

"Round eleven will be at Waluigi Stadium." That's ten.

"Round twelve will be at Mario Circuit." Three left, and it's been the order i wanted least too.

"For the last three rounds before Rainbow Road, it will start at Daisy Cruiser, followed by Peach Beach, and finally Baby Park." He did it. The order of the fourteen random tracks was in the order i had been most fearing, and that pushed me over the edge. Within seconds the explosive i had swiped from Waluigi when his back was turned was flying straight at the podium where the track order was determined. Fortunately for me i was behind someone taller than the highest point my arm reached so the guy had no clue WHO threw it. Then there was an explosion. Somehow the guy evaded the blast radius. Missed him.

Chaos quickly ensued, and it went downhill for me immediately. Bowser and Waluigi were on top of me faster than it took the guy to catch his breath. Apparantly Waluigi had turned his head my way just as i threw the swiped explosive.

"Thought you could swipe that explosive i was holding onto and mess up someone else's start the next race, eh. Bowser saw ya nab it from behind me and i realized you had it just as you were throwing it at the podium."

"Hey, buster, he pushed me over the edge." I said to Waluigi, quickly proceeding to kick him as hard as i could in the groin. Bowser was then kicked in the face and i was out of his grip. Then, before anyone could react, i teleported away with Chaos Control. The maneuver got me somewhere else, but that somewhere else was the last place i could have wanted to go during a Grand Prix: The League's main office.

"Well, i was waiting for ya, Peach. What's this i heard about you stealing another racer's item, trying to attack a League official, and then attacking two of your competitors?" How in sam heck could he know about that so quickly? Then i realized that there had been a camera aimed my direction all this time.

"So, it seems the punishment that one guy gave ya for what transpired in between rounds three and four wasn't harsh enough. As punishment for your actions just recently you'll have to apoligize to everyone you tried to hurt in any way."

"Not a -"

"You didn't let me finish. There will also be a spell on the League's probation list, your team will be assessed a full-race penalty after each race for the rest of the current All Cup Tour, AND you are banned from any of the remaining tracks' garage areas. Furthermore, you are also banned from the awards ceremony, and all damage done to you so far must NOT be affected in any way favoring you until you get a chance, if any is given, to let them heal naturally."

"REALLY? YOU JUST HAVE TO BE F****** - _OH SNAP, if Toadsworth heard me say that word i'm sure to get into even more trouble."_

"Oh, he'll hear it all right. It's a good thing for me i had that tape recorder going when you said it. Now get going. You have one hour to get to the next race. Fail to make it there in time and your team is disqualified from the rest of the All Cup Tour." Well, that's no problem for...

"And no Chaos Control. On foot. There will be a one hour time limit after each subsequent race to walk all the way to the next checkpoint and the remaining races disqualification will be present if you fail to reach any of them." With that, on the verge of tears, i started to head to the next track's entry point.

'_YOU GOTTA BE F****** BLEEPING ME!_'


	6. Chapter 6: End of a Run

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Ken "The Hawk" Harrelson owns the "You Gotta Be Bleeping Me" line. I own the plot and the Inferno Angels (so far). Mario Kart Double Dash belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter Six: End of a Run**

The longest track in the All Cup Tour. Most people simply refer to Wario Colosseum that way. This circuit was so long only two laps are run instead of the usual three. Well, i started this one, once i managed to reach the track's entry point in time, asking one league official wheter the full race pnalty for each race only counted if i was driving once the lap completed.

"Oh, so you think that particular penalty only applies for you alone, i take it. Well, the official who handed down this penalty specifically said that it doesn't matter which member of your team completes a lap as driver, that lap won't count. You two can run an infinite number of laps and one STILL won't be counted." Darn it. Something about the league seemed off. I sure hoped Daisy wouldn't find out about this.

Once the karts were ready to go that's when it happened.

"YOU GOTTA BE BLEEPING ME! What'd'you do to get us stuck with THAT particular penalty?" Not again. Everytime i hope something, wheter i say it out loud or not, the something i don't want to happen does almost immediately. I didn't want to tell her, but Waluigi just HAD to tell her himself. He even called Toadsworth over to listen in. Somehow that all-out kick to his groin didn't have as much of an effect in my favor as i had wanted. AND he had that tape recorder from that time i accidentally let slip the worst swear word of them all.

"You gotta be more careful, Peach." Daisy told me. She didn't take the news of my bleep too badly. I couldn't say the same for Toadsworth, however. I had never seen him run so fast in my life, and i was a week away from turning 20. '_He better not be running for the castle, cause if my parents find out my bleep, even though it was accidental, i'm bound to be in big trouble. Things better not go any further downhill for us._' i thought desperately. Course, that darn Psychic doof just HAD to read my mind again.

"Attention all racers. Team 29 has been disqualified from the rest of the All Cup Tour. Repeat, Team 29 has been disqualified." We were forced to return to the pits, pack up our stuff, and leave the Double Dash central hub for the rest of the sixteen-round tournament. On our way to the exit i was pulled aside by an official.

"Come ON, i made it by the time limit."

"Actually, Peach, the time limit imposed on you was one hour. You took sixty minutes ten seconds to get here, therefore you were outside the limit and earned your team a disqualification."

"YOU GOTTA BE BLEEPING ME! Can't you give me an exception? That dumb Lakitu from after round three got me sidetracked en route."

"Sorry, rules are rules. It was your fault you got sidetracked. Pay attention to the goal next time."

It was a quiet ride back home. Out of the All Cup Tour before the racing tournament even got halfway done, without a single completed lap or finish to show for it. I was hoping my hunch of where Toadsworth ran off to after discovering my accidental bleep was wrong. As was the norm for me whenever i hoped for something to favor me, my hunch was deadly accurate. My dad was standing outside the place where i normally lived, and boy did he look mad. Toadsworth stood next to him, a tape recorder in his hand.

"Say, Toadsworth, it's a good thing Waluigi gave you that before you took off to tell me about that swear word Peach let slip." Waluigi was SO asking for it once i got a chance.

"Well, he got it from the Double Dash Racing League official who originally recorded it in the first place." THAT'S why Waluigi had the darn thing in the first place. The darn official knew i wouldn't tell Daisy of all the penalties i had built up against us, so he specifically had Waluigi do it instead. To make matters even WORSE for me, the punishment i got for everything i did during the All Cup Tour run cut short wasn't only concerning those events. He took what happened to my dress the wrong way, saying that i had done it to myself (not even listening to my complaints that Bowser had done it) and i would be forced to spend TWO weeks in my room. Also, neither he nor my mom would even consider letting me have a one-day reprieve for my birthday.

Two days later i got a chance to look at the final results for the All Cup Tour. My face fell when i saw it.

The points were like this:

**The Inferno Angels: 240**

**The Mario Bros.: 192**

**Storm Rush: 160**

**The Wario Bros.: 128**

**Team Troopa: 112**

**Team Bowser: 96**

**The Babies: 80**

**Team Ultra: 64**

**Team Dino: 48**

**The Monkeys: 32**

**The Mushrooms: 16**

**Team Peach: DSQ, Round Six**

All sixteen rounds ended with the exact same finish order. That had never happened in Mario Kart history. And i had the unfortunate distinction of captaining the team that finished bottom of the table in the five rounds we were able to run before the disqualification. I was then told that i couldn't pair with Daisy unless i could win a later Grand Prix challenge. Course, none of the other racers would even allow me to talk to the mfor a chance to enter a later Double Dash Cup.

Three weeks later i heard that the Inferno Angels would reveal their true identities. Somehow they decided only one person would be allowed to see it happen, and they chose ME of all people. By now i had returned to my three-inch heels, the dress i had competed in was now free of any Zelkorix stain, and the gash had cleared itself up a bit. Unfortunately, that gash had been a little too deep for any chance of a perfect healing, so now i was stuck with a scar under my right eye for the rest of my life, as it wasn't the type that would fade away on its own. I hoped if one of the Inferno Angels was one of my top possible suspects she'd be able to heal it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Whoa. The Inferno Angels about to reveal who they truly are. Stay tuned for the last installment of Inferno Angels Double Dash to find out.**

**Khaos**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelation

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Mario Kart: Double Dash and its associated stuff belongs to Ninetndo. I own one Inferno Angel's true identity and the appearance of the other one. The true identity of the second Inferno Angel, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI. Please support the official release.

**Chapter Seven: Revelation**

It took me a litle bit to prepare myself for this exclusive revelation bit. Well, i wasn't sure whether to wear any makeup over the scar beneath my right eye, so i decided not to just in case one of the Inferno Angels was who i thought she was. Besides, the person i was expecting had healing powers so she might be able to heal that scar. It took me about twenty minutes to get to the spot where i'd witness the Inferno Angels reveal who they really were.

I only had to wait for one minute before they came out, still cloaked. Then one of them suddenly walked up to me, holding a green energy sphere. That sphere turned out to be a healing orb, as it was pressed to the scar on my face. After being handed a mirror i took a look at my face and noticed the scar was gone.

"Whoa. It actually worked. Thanks, Rochelle." i said to the cloaked girl who healed me. She took this chance to remove the hood of her cloak, revealing the face and long, amethyst-highlighted yellow-blonde hair of my GX counterpart. She followed that motion by removing the cloak entirely, giving me a good look at her outfit. I recognized her miniskirt, as it was a pink color with two rings at the bottom (my dress only had one such ring) which indicated it was based of both my dress and Daisy's. Her top had a basis on Rosalina's dress, but was short-sleeved (having seen it without the teal jacket she wore over it this time around) and was completed by a pair of white thigh-high socks and blue platform sandals. She was also wearing two pairs of hanging earrings, both flame-shaped as she had personally designed them (one pair had amethyst gemstones in them) and in her hair were two bulbous hair clips (which i recognized as having a Galaxy Angel origin, having worn them myself during the contest where she was somewhere else ascending into a Super Saiyan 2) and a hairband with a flower on each side (perhaps also of G.A. basis). Rochelle then signalled to her partner, who then removed her own cloak.

This other girl was almost completely identical, but her miniskirt was yellow with only one ring at the base (a reverse combination of Rochelle's), her platform sandals were wine-red, as was most of her hair (which contained pink highlights), her gloves were cyan compared to the lime-green color of Rochelle's, and her hair also contained a ribbon on the right side, plus two braid-like sections going down the front. She also wore three pairs of earrings (one of which was the amethyst-studded pair Rochelle was wearing) and her eyes were a darker blue than Rochelle's cobalt color.

"When i saw that gash under your eye i wanted to help heal it faster, but the league rules stated that one competitor can't help out the competition. That's why i specifically gave you the sole spot for this, so i could get a chance to heal it. That gash must've fade into a scar by this point in time. And we were able to absorb enough if the Dry Dry Desert heat to handle it without removing the cloaks; we didn't want anyone else knowing who we were."

"Well, Mario and his brother, along with Rosalina and Bowser know you two after all those incidents."

"Good point there, and Bowser probably already told his youngest kid Bowser Jr. about us because of them, so one less would probably be in the unknown."

"Man, how in the heck did everybody finish all sixteen races in the exact same spot? I know Donkey Kong and his teammate had to pass Toad and Toadette at the last second in that one race to make sure that one ended like that."

"Yeah, well we had ten karts on our tail entering turns four through ten in the final race and the order was well out of whack, so we deployed that prototype item to try and lose 'em. We got eight of them as the Mario Bros and Storm Rush managed to fight off the shockwaves of the item, and it was a good thing there were more than eight Lakitus on standby in the event multiple karts fell off the track in very quick succession. I know Bowser yelled something about Quake Disruptors having gotten him with at least a dozen of 'em when his team fell off going through turn six, considering the fact i thought that prototype item was one."

"I ought to tell the League guys not to be so harsh against you next time. Seriously, they must not like you or something. That track selector guy was Psychic, i saw one wave flow from his head and hit the back of yours after round four."

"So that guy WAS Psychic. Good thing you were watching him, Anise, no one else seemed to pay any attention to that guy, no wonder he figured out what order i didn't want the random tracks in. Besides, i wonder how the officials will handle two Nova Legends."

"Let's go."

Ten minutes later we were at the League headquarters. Rochelle and Anise had both transformed into their Nova Legend forms in order to really startle the guys. However, on our way in a girl with part of her hair looking as if it was literally made out of color-changing fire joined us. Anise identified her as their ZK3 ally, Dawn, currently a Rainbow Saiyan.

"The XZ Series just discovered a twelfth transformation?"

"Yeah. Dawn here was the first to achieve it, after hearing what had happened to a counterpart of hers ten minutes after mastering how to use Psychic energy."

"Whoa." Well, with three amazingly powerful girls by my side we started talking to the league officials. Most of them looked down about heavily stacking stipulations against me, and they should. Turns out a fourth girl happened to be nearby with a camera and caught all this on film, which ended up being the top story on the night's news. A new eight team All Cup Tour was announced, and as it turns out, the Mario Bros., Daisy, and Rosalina all decided to sit this one out. Anise decided to pair up with me this time, and we easily won the whole thing with a perfect score. Amazing things can happen when things go one's way.

**END**


End file.
